Bittersweet Freedom
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Elven mage, Geitlan Surana, is unable to stop thinking about Anders ever since he had became a Grey Warden and Zevran wishes to put the mage's mind at ease with a little intimate therapy. M!ElfWardenxZevran. Smut. Rated M for sex.


_Despite the role he has taken as leader and Grey Warden, the elven mage, Geitlan, is still as innocent as a child and with that innocence comes with no experience in anything sexual. However, that may change. One night, as Geitlan is reminiscing a previous relationship held with a fellow Circle mage, Anders, Zevran comes through. Geitlan cannot deny that the Antivan elf has him smitten, but he's well-aware of the elf's true desires. However, Zevran may be the first to actually release Geitlan of his virginity._

 **WARNING: M/M story, so read at your own risk. If you are not comfortable with male on male sex, then you are welcome to not read it. I do not wish to force you to do so. Smut is included, so look out for that. Review!**

* * *

The elven mage's eyes peered out into the night sky, admiring the beauty of the stars and the glory of the moonlight shining from the moon. It had been a long time since he was able to actually relax and enjoy himself for once. He hardly had time to enjoy himself during his days as an apprentice to the Circle and being a Grey Warden. Now with Teyrn Loghain targeting him and Alistair, branding them as traitors who let King Cailan die at the mercy of the darkspawn in Ostagar, and recurring dreams of the archdemon, luxury was an ideal that the mage seemed unable to get.

He brushed his fingers through his spiky black hair and felt a soft touch on his cheek, glancing over to see that a butterfly had landed on his face. A chuckle escaped his lips as he brought his finger over to the butterfly, allowing it to trail on his finger and rest. Geitlan continued to glue his eyes on the butterfly, admiring its sunshine yellow wings. Personally, his preference color was red, but yellow was an eye-catcher as well. He removed his staff from his back, placing it beside him as he looked at the butterfly. The camp was mostly spaced out: Alistair was brandishing his sword with no success, Sten appeared to be in a quiet state of meditation, Morrigan was busy reading through some books that she bought from the "Wonders of Thedas" store while they were in Denerim, Leliana was playing Palladion, and Bodahn and his son, Sandal, were busy counting their stocks. Lastly, there was Zevran, an Antivan elf who they had recruited for the party about four weeks ago.

Lately, the Antivan elf had been complimentative and rather flirtatious towards Geitlan, much to his shock. Geitlan never denied to not have any kind of sexual attraction to men, but Zevran was pretty forward, which was something that the elf was not used to. Even when he dated Anders for a short time, the usual jester mage never came on too strong towards him, minus some rather explicit humor.

Geitlan turned away from Zevran and glanced back at the butterfly, recalling the times he had with Anders back at the Circle. Anders had a sexual attraction to both men and women, unlike Geitlan, who preferred a man's touch rather than a woman, but Anders always held more interest in men than he did women. Geitlan even recalled a rumor between two girls that Anders once slept with a Circle mage who had passed her Harrowing.

"Yeah. Anders never showed much of an attraction to women. He even dated Karl before." Geitlan pondered to himself.

The butterfly panned its wings, but refused to fly from its hosts' finger. A small smile found its way to the surface of Geitlan's face.

"To be honest, I had always been attracted to him. He was confident, funny, and rather brave. During the entire time I was in the Circle, he managed to find a way to get into trouble by attempting an escape." Geitlan recalled several failed escape attempts that Anders took to leave the Circle. Each time, the templars had managed to catch up with him. "I guess I just like bad boys."

The butterfly finished from its resting place and flew away from Geitlan's finger, flying through the night sky as Geitlan watched it trail off. The mage continued to glance over at Zevran, who was still staring at him rather luridly. Flushed, the mage turned himself away from the elf's sight. No need in allowing the elf to see anymore blush from him.

Once he turned away from him, Geitlan looked back at the sky and laid back down on the grass with his hands resting his head.

"I wonder what became of him after I left? He must've had heard what happened with Jowan." Geitlan found himself falling deeper into thought with nothing but Anders on his mind. He couldn't deny that he missed him and wished him all of the luck and blessings that the Maker could provide, but no longer felt the love and intimacy he previously did. Geitlan was one to not mention his love-life, but it was something that he seemed to have been pondering on since becoming a Grey Warden and using the treaties.

It started when arriving at Ostagar when he asked a messenger to send a message to Anders in the Circle before he remembered that he was not allowed to because of rules. Then it happened after saving the Circle. He didn't see Anders anywhere and was worried that perhaps he was turned into an abomination until First Enchanter Irving confirmed that he had actually escaped before the attack. It happened again at the Brecilian Forest when helping the Dalish with the werewolves. Anders has been on his mind. He didn't love him like he did before, but... why was he still on his mind?

"Something bothering you, my sweet Geitlan?" Geitlan didn't realize how deep in thought he was until Zevran's voice caused him to jolt into an upright position. A chuckle escaped the Antivan elf's lips as he sat beside the mage. "No need to panic. It is only I."

A small yet warm smile came as a greeting to Zevran's presence. Regardless of how persistent and lewd the elf was, Geitlan never once felt that his presence was unwelcome. Maybe a little uncomfortable, but not unwelcome.

"Hello Zevran. I'm just... thinking."

A brow arched on the Antivan's still smirking face as he placed an arm around Geitlan's shoulder, causing the mage to blush.

"'Thinking'? About me, I hope?" A chuckle escaped Zevran's lips.

"No, Zevran. I was thinking about... an old friend." That comment rewarded an interested look that Geitlan started to dread. Why did he have to say 'old friend'? Any smart person knows that the term 'old friend' meant someone with whom you had previous affiliations with. He just hoped that the Antivan assassin didn't take it in any kind of sexual meaning.

"'An old friend'? Well, what was her name? How was she?" Zevran bursted into a chuckling fit the moment he saw Geitlan's cheeks grow a brighter red. The mage punched his shoulder, not that it hurt.

"Not like that! And it wasn't a girl! It was a guy! You know I'm not attracted to women like you!" Geitlan said irritated.

Zevran gave himself a moment to stop laughing before he could say anything else.

"I know! I was just teasing you! After all, I like both men and women! I can't even choose a favorite amongst the two! But what was his name? Was he good in bed?"

"His name was Anders and I never slept with him."

A somewhat baffled look played like an accordion on Zevran's face when the mage mentioned to not have any sexual ties to the man.

"What? Then what did you two _do_ together?"

"What do you think? He was my boyfriend. We did anything like any celibate couple would. We talked, hung out, kissed occasionally, and I often helped him with studies."

"And that was it? Nothing under the sheets happened? Not even oral?"

Geitlan forced his blush to not grow anymore brighter than it had already grew. Somehow, the Antivan elf knew how to bring color onto Geitlan's face, whether he wanted to or not. The mage couldn't believe that he was twenty years old and still innocence as a newborn infant.

"No, Zevran. Not every relationship has to be physical. In fact, it was a nice relationship."

"Forgive me then. In case you're not aware, I've never established a relationship with anyone before. Whatever kind of intimacy I had done was in the means of pleasure, not affection, which is what I want from you."

The mage could feel his cock and heart betraying him at this very moment. The allure of Zevran's words were enticing and it brought upon a tingling sensation in his lungs. He could feel his breath grow heavy in lust, body rising in immense heat, and microscopic beads of sweat forming on his scalp. He just wished that he could have a normal conversation with the Antivan without him using any kind of sexual innuedo or comment to make him blush. He hated how Zevran was able to turn him on, but never denied that he never liked hearing it.

"Well, believe it or not, it was. Besides, I never had sex before." Geitlan remarked, earning him a playfully astonished look from Zevran that drew up confusion from the mage. "What?"

It took Zevran a moment before he could conjure up the words to speak, minus a few stutters that really seemed out-of-character for the normally cool, collected, and flirtatious assassin. It was pretty surprising.

"You're still a _virgin?_... Hehehe... Hahahaha!" Suddenly, Zevran bursted into laughter, much to Geitlan's annoyance as he punched him again in his shoulder, not hurting as usual. Geitlan hated how weak he was. "No wonder you are so innocent! I thought your rear looked a little _too_ clean. There was no one there to dirty it and rile it up!"

The mage wrapped his hands around his rear with a flushed look on his face, prompting the assassin to take a look downwards.

"Eh. I suppose it's better this way. After all, you have a nice plump rear. In fact, most of elves do, especially men." Zevran then looked up to Geitlan's face, smirking by how much blush he was able to put on his face. The assassin continued to gaze at him, earning him a confused look.

"What?" Geitlan inquired.

"Well, aren't you going to compliment my rear? I know you've seen it before. Remember..." Those words brought Geitlan back to a previous event where he decided to bathe in a waterfall and lake that wasn't too far from where they had camped. He didn't know that Zevran was already there and the morning was filled with a heavy fog. He got undressed, threw his clothing on the grass, and dipped into the water, relaxing all the while. As he did, he heard something move within the water. At first, he thought it was nothing until he heard it again and got suspicious. He distinctly remembered conjuring up a lightning spell in case it was a bandit and heard the noise grow closer. Eventually, he had learned that it was coming from the lake and activated his spell in full-power. He heard the sloshing come closer and closer until he caught sight of a silhouette approaching him in the lake. The silhouette was so close to him, it seemed, that he fired the lightning bolt directly at it, only to have missed until he heard Zevran's voice and presence emerge from the fog. That was the first time he had ever seen Zevran naked, but didn't get a good look at his cock. He actually caught a quick glimpse of his rear, which was rather bubbly and plump, causing the mage to hide his blush.

Geitlan turned back to Zevran after returning from his trip down memory lane, who was still giving him a persistent eye that forced the mage to give in.

"You have a nice butt too, Zevran." Geitlan said in the mannerism of a Tranquil, earning a chuckle from Zevran.

"Why, thank you. You can touch it if you want to."

Geitlan quickly turned his head over to Zevran with a baffled look on his face, which at this point was as red as a fresh apple. The assassin caught him again and mentally gave himself credit for achieving in making the mage's face turn red in blush. This was not turning into the night that Geitlan was hoping it would. Of course, the assassin would bring up topics or make suggestive comments that caused the mage to feel slightly embarrassed or flushed over, but it seemed that he was really pulling in the gold for tonight. If Alistair saw him like this, he would never hear the end of it.

"I-I... Uhhh..." For once, the mage was completely speechless. Zevran offered quite a tempting option and he couldn't deny that he wanted to feel the Antivan elf and have him all over him, dominating his young and small frail, but this was turning into too much. As long as Geitlan fought to maintain his virginity, he found himself in a sticky situation. This was causing all kinds of mental conflicts and tangles to occur in his head.

Then out of nowhere, Zevran started to chuckle. The mage snapped out of his conflicted state and glanced at the assassin, who chuckled quite loudly. Geitlan had never felt so confused in all of his life until now. What was wrong with him?

"What's so funny, Zevran?" Geitlan inquired in confusion.

The assassin gave himself a moment before he could speak again.

"I finally managed to do it!"

The mage arched a brow.

"You managed to do what?"

"To finally snap you out of your thoughts! It was getting quite unpleasant and it didn't suit you at all!"

Before the elven mage could ask any further, he remembered what he thought about before Zevran came to talk to him. He was thinking about Anders and how things had been since they broke off their relationship. Later on, things became quite personal between him and the assassin and he couldn't help but to turn back to Zevran with an irritated scowl.

"You dummy, you came here just to take my mind off of Anders!" Geitlan exclaimed.

"Of course I did. Ever since I met you, you've seemed to be in a train of thought. Well, you often spoke and I managed to turn you on, but you always had this serious expression on your face. Then you were thought again, only this time, it was longer. I couldn't see you like this so I decided to take your mind off of Anders." Before Geitlan could say anything else, he had to catch himself and let Zevran's words sink into his head.

Most of what the Antivan said was the truth. Ever since Geitlan became a Grey Warden, he had been deep in thought over Anders. He may have not held any kind of romantic feelings like he used to, but he was on his mind. He never knew why.

"Okay then, inquire me: why do I always think about Anders? After all, I'm not head-over-heels like I was when we began dating." Geitlan asked.

"That's simple really. For the first time in your life, you are dwelling back to what you used to have and apparently, that was love. This Anders fellow must've been someone special because even though you have moved on with your feelings, you cannot remove him from your psyche. Your life is being balanced and you're wondering about the one who got away or you're wondering if you would ever find the same love you did from him." Zevran answered in a professional tone of voice.

After hearing the Antivan elf speak from his own words, Geitlan found himself oddly in agreement with him. The reason that Anders was on his mind lately was because he wondered if he would ever fall in love again since he became a Grey Warden. So many things have happened and there were many times where Geitlan had thought that his life would end at specific moments. He had been fortunate, but there were times where he wondered when his fortune would no longer be of use. He had wondered if he would ever fall in love again.

For once, Geitlan looked at Zevran and gave him a smile of gratitude, which was new to the elf. Of course, he had managed to make the elven mage smile many times, but this was the first where his smile came from gratitude and not amusement.

"Well, in that case, Zevran, thank you. I... appreciate it." Zevran nodded his head.

"Anytime, my sweet Geitlan, but don't thank me yet. There's still one more thing I wish to help you with..." The elf glanced rather lustfully at the younger elf and scooched closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist, and bringing his face close to his. The mage's heart started to race as if it was trying to run from his chest. The Antivan leaned in to his ear and whispered, "We still need to get rid of that nasty virginity."

Geitlan knew that's where the conversation would lead to, but he was hoping that Zevran was not serious. He glanced back at him and saw that Zevran was not joking at all. He had a hand placed firmly on Geitlan's thigh and he licked his neck with his tongue. The moist, wet tongue carressed his skin and caused him to quiver. He continued until the mage gently placed his hand on his cheeks, bringing his mouth away from his neck. The Antivan looked at him confused.

"What's the matter? I am offering pleasure here." Zevran noted. Geitlan shook his head.

"I-It's not that, Zevran. It's just... well, I never had sex before! I don't know what to do or _how_ to do it!" Suddenly, Geitlan recalled what First Enchanter Irving told him about the significant difference of sex between people of different genders and people of the same gender once he told him of his sexual preference. He knew perfectly well that if he were to be in the top position, he would receive pleasure through his cock. If he was the bottom, he would receive it in the rear. Of course there was oral sex, but...

"And?" Zevran inquired jokingly.

" _And_ what if I'm lousy? I mean, through what you say, you've been with professionals. You know, those who lost their virginity _way_ long ago and know how to give or take. Well, what if I'm bad?" That question earned a chuckle from Zevran.

"I will admit, sex _is_ bad if you do not know what you're doing."

"That's my point. I don't know what to do. I mean, I like you... a lot in fact. To be honest, I would be honored for you to be my first, but... I don't know. I just don't want to mess it up."

The mage looked to the ground, trying to hide his shame away from Zevran. The Antivan pulled Geitlan closer to him, prompting the mage to glance up at him and blush when he saw just _how_ close they were.

"Listen, Geitlan. Only once have I been with someone who was bad at sex and that was a man back in Antiva. He was a pirate and I let him be the top since I usually let humans top me."

"You've been a bottom before?" Zevran nodded.

"Of course, my friend, which is why I know how a bottom, such as yourself, would want to feel. I could tell that you never imagined yourself as a top and do not wish to." Once again, Zevran was right on the money. When Geitlan was with Anders, he had never thought of being in the top position. He saw himself more on the receiving end and it didn't faze him.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it. I know I can be insufferable sometimes. Anyway, you do not need to worry. I'll guide you through it." Zevran carressed a finger through Geitlan's spiky black hair and kissed his neck. This was actually happening.

"But what about the others?"

Zevran pointed back to the camp, prompting Geitlan to turn back to see that everyone had already went to bed. He turned back to Zevran with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes. We've been talking for quite a while, whether you believe it or not. But know this; I'll be in the top position and as a bottom, since this is your first time, by tomorrow morning, your rear will ache. You'll feel a little tinge of pain, but eventually, you'll adjust." The word 'pain' sparked some uneasiness into the young elf and Zevran caught it. "But only if I'm too rough, which I'll try to avoid just for the sake of this being your first time. Trust me, in the heat of sex, the giver can get... rough."

Given what was being told to him, Geitlan had pondered on whether or not having sex with Zevran would be a good idea. He knew he probably wouldn't like being in the top position because he never liked the thought of being aggressive. It felt somewhat fitting to be in the bottom, though he was beginning to question it now that he knew what might happen.

However, Zevran was giving off an allure, some sort of aura that whatever nightmare that Geitlan was thinking, he would ensure that it never happened. Why did Zevran have to be so charming?

As if he was under control, Geitlan leaned towards Zevran's face and planted a kiss on his lips, closing his eyes, mesmerized by the feel of the older elf's smooth lips. In response, the assassin kissed him back and hoisted him in his arms as he carried him back to his tent.

...

The two had entered inside the younger one's tent and continued their barrage of kisses. The kisses were smooth and passionate at first until a hunger for more became strong and nearly rampant. Zevran pushed his tongue against Geitlan's lips to ask for entry, which he allowed the moment he felt his tongue touch his lip. Good thing the mage had some experience in knowing how to kiss from his relationship with Anders.

The assassin roamed his hands all over the mage's body, causing the elf to breathe in heavily under the sweet sensation of his touch. For an assassin, Zevran knew just where to touch the mage and how to make him feel wanted. The mage was beginning to enjoy this segment of their adventure, but knew that it was far from over. Now was the time for the two of them to get naked.

Zevran removed himself from Geitlan, causing the mage to open his eyes and look up at him with confused eyes.

"First order of business: time to get you out of those robes." At first, Geitlan hesitated. He knew sex involved nudity, but wasn't entirely prepared to show Zevran his naked body. He was really hooked on Zevran's passionate kisses. However, he had to comply if he wanted the older elf to mate with him. He proceeded to attempt to remove his robes until he was stopped by Zevran, who placed his hands above the younger man's and parting them away. Geitlan looked up in slight confusion.

"No. No. You see, in Antiva, it is more romantic and intimate to remove each other's clothing rather than do it our own. Allow me." What happened next would prove Zevran right. He started off by planting kisses on Geitlan's neck, prompting him to open his mouth wide to let out a silent moan. As he continued, he reached to Geitlan's back, which was pressed to the ground, and grabbed the zipper that had kept his robe in place.

After unzipping his robe, he proceeded to remove it from his shoulders, down to his chest, straight to the navel, past the thigh, and removing it from his feet. Zevran looked down at Geitlan's taut, slender body and could feel a buldge at the lower deck of his armor. He had wondered what the elf would look like naked and now he had a good view. He admired the elf's tanned skin, especially since he had a tanned complexion as well. Despite the fact that the mage was a complete bookworm, he kept his body well-maintained, which he admired. Zevran couldn't resist in leaning down and swirling his tongue around Geitlan's nipple, causing the elf to moan again. The younger elf caressed Zevran's head as he proceeded to reach upward with his tongue licking his chest, collarbone, and neck.

As the elf was filled with pleasure, Zevran suddenly stopped and rose back up with his hands on his hips. Before Geitlan could ask why his lover stopped, he remembered what he said and proceeded to make haste in removing his armor. While Zevran had little to no trouble in removing Geitlan's robes, the mage seemed to be having trouble trying to get Zevran's armor off. Zevran couldn't help but chuckle over the mage's struggle, earning him a glare. He managed to remove the metal, but had trouble trying to get the cloth off of him. After a few failed attempts, Geitlan had begun to get frustrated and just outright tore Zevran's clothes off of him, causing the fabric to tear.

Geitlan realized what he had done and covered his mouth with his hands, glancing up at Zevran.

"Sorry about that." However, Zevran did not seem to be unhappy, but rather... enticed.

"Please. That turned me on! It was definitely unexpected, but I can go without a shirt. However, there are still my pants." The assassin pointed to his pants that he was still wearing, prompting the mage to reach in and pull his pants from his legs. Once he did, there was still the matter of his loin cloth, causing the mage to blush when he saw Zevran's little buldging friend inside. Zevran chuckled. "No need to get scared now."

Geitlan pulled off a nervous chuckle before he went to remove Zevran's loin cloth from his waist. Once he had pulled the loin cloth from his lover, out sprang a seven-inch tanned snake that Zevran had been hiding in his pants and loin cloth. The mage looked at the cock with astonishment yet eny since he was five inches, a fact that he made a promise in not telling. Apparently, the assassin saw the green of envy on him.

"Don't worry. Your cock is cute, I'll give you that." Zevran's witty remark earned him a smack on his butt cheek, which actually turned him on.

"Not funny."

"Sorry. But now we are both undressed. Let's get down to the first half of business." The sound of it made Geitlan wary, but at the same time, it turned him on.

Zevran pushed the elf to the ground in a gentle manner while staying on top of him. Immediately as Geitlan's back was on the ground and Zevran had his body on top of his lover, the assassin went in for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull his cock to his to give some pleasure. Geitlan was under heavy influence over Zevran's act of pure intimacy and found himself no longer able to resist the temptation.

He gently held onto Zevran's face as the older elf pulled him in closer with his hands roaming his back before finally settling in to his rear. Eventually, Geitlan allowed his left hand to roam around Zevran's back and he wrapped his legs around the older elf's waist. Slowly, Zevran began to grind his cock against his lovers'. It started slow at first, but gradually increased speed until he was practically dry-humping him. Geitlan did not find it possible for him to receive pleasure like this, but did not mind it at all. He held Zevran as if it was his life on the line. This must've been one of those things where in the middle of sex, one of the two would their lover so close and tight that they almost did not want to let them go. This was Geitlan right now. He did not want to let Zevran go. He wanted to feel him, hold him, grind him, and kiss him for all eternity.

He could feel pleasure swelling up in him as if he was about to combust. With each stroke, Geitlan's kisses grew harder and somewhat sloppier, his holds becoming tighter until he was practically squeezing Zevran's rear with his free hand. The assassin knew that he was ready to cum. He had forgotten that he was a virgin, but wanted him to cum in the way he saw fit. It would not be through dry-humping, he was certain of that.

The kisses stopped and Zevran released himself from Geitlan, earning a whine from the younger elf. Zevran chuckled by the mage's need and want for him, but needed him to comply for just this moment. He went down to Geitlan's waist, grabbed hold of his thighs, and slowly enclosed the mage's cock with his mouth.

A new wave of pleasure swam over the mage as he felt the warmth of the assassin's mouth and wetness of his tongue enclosing his cock. Zevran's experience as a bottom was beginning to pay off for the mage. Without even starting at a slow pace, Zevran bobbed his hand up and down in quick strides just to make the mage cum. This wave of pleasure was beyond satisfying as Geitlan started to thrust and swing his hips. Geitlan found himself on the verge of no longer being able to contain himself.

"Z-Zevran... I..." The elf found himself unable to speak.

Zevran took the mage's cock out of his mouth and went forward to stroke in a fast pace, causing the mage to moan in short breaths.

"I know." The assassin said calmly.

Zevran jerked Geitlan off until white, thick masses of liquid shot straight his cock and onto his stomach. Rather than scream or shout in pleasure, the mage quietly moaned with his mouth wide open and found himself panting once he was finished. The Antivan couldn't help but to give credit to Geitlan for being civilized still.

"I must admit, you are able to keep some of your composure even after you came. I'm impressed." Geitlan was unable to respond back to Zevran's witty remark. Suddenly, lethargy took its course and Geitlan found himself feeling the need to sleep, but Zevran was not having it. "Oh no, you don't! You may have came, but I haven't! I still want my pleasure!"

That was then that Geitlan knew that their night was not over. He was beginning to worry about what would be done next until Zevran let go of his thighs and rose back up. Before he could ask, Zevran grabbed hold of his waist and turned him around to where he laid flat on his stomach. He then got on top of him, placing his cock in between the crack of Geitlan's ass, getting a feel of his lovers' smooth rear. He was going to enjoy this.

However, he knew he couldn't stick his dick inside of his mage lover just yet. He needed to see just how much he could take before anything could be done. Zevran slid off of Geitlan's back and looked back down at Geitlan's perfect rear. With his index finger, he carefully inserted it straight into his hole. In response, Geitlan's mouth opened wide, but no sound came up. He was really keeping good composure. Slowly, he slid his finger inside the hole in an up and down motion and looked back at Geitlan, who seemed to be enjoying the feeling. Now it was on to two fingers.

He inserted the second finger and felt Geitlan grab hold to his arm rather sharply. He looked back at Geitlan, seeing that his expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Though the assassin was hoping to not hurt the young man, he went on to insert a third finger. This time, the mage's expression was filled with pain as the assassin fingered him. Seeing the mage's limit, he stopped fingering him, causing the elf to pant.

 _"I better be careful. This is his first time."_ Zevran thought with concern.

He got back on Geitlan's back, bringing his hips to the air as he carefully inserted his cock into Geitlan's rear. The mage gasped quietly as he could feel the assassin enter inside of him. There was a strong mixture of pain and pleasure that Geitlan felt from the assassin. Zevran glanced back at Geitlan, hoping to not bruise the poor boy. For Geitlan's safety, Zevran started off very slow by grinding the mage's rear, which he could tell from the mage's moans had brought pleasure.

Zevran laid flat on Geitlan's back, wrapping his arms around the mage's waist as he increased in speed. His grindings were starting to turn to thrusts, slow yet heavy. A wave of pleasure swam over Zevran as he continued to thrust inside his lover. The assassin was beyond the means of overwhelmed that his speed grew faster and his thrusts stronger until he heard Geitlan's whimpers. He stopped and glanced at Geitlan, whose pained expression went from small to mild.

 _"Damn it."_ Zevran cursed mentally. He stopped and pulled himself out of Geitlan. While concerned, he didn't wish to show it. Instead, he gave Geitlan a small smack on the ass and helped turn him over, so he could at least see him clearly.

However, the assassin was not finished with his business. He brought both of Geitlan's legs up to his shoulders and slowly began to insert his cock into him. Now Zevran had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt the mage and didn't want his first experience to be a painful one. He knew there were ways to ease the pain on a beginner, but he had to follow such a philosophy. Once he was inside the mage, he began to exhale in pure pleasure and Zevran made slow thrusts to the mage.

Holding his legs in place, Zevran's thrusts slowly increased in speed and strength. He needed to ensure that he would not hurt him. Thankfully, Geitlan appeared to be enamored by the assassin's performance. Zevran found himself achieving the one goal that he wished to give Geitlan to help ease his mind. He was being gentle, giving the mage forms of pleasure to help make the experience not-so-painful.

However, as Zevran continued to thrust, he couldn't help but to feel pleasure swimming through him. Geitlan was smooth and subsmissive, which the assassin found to be quite pleasing. Not only that, but this was the first where Zevran had actually took sex slow and it felt good. He never started slow and then picked up the pace. He would always start at a fast speed and continued until he was ready to cum. He closed his eyes and removed Geitlan's legs from his shoulder, picking up speed, though kept hold of his ankles. His pace continued to pick up and his strength in his thrusts continued to increase. Eventually, his thrusts were near lightning-speed. He hips began to smack Geitlan's rear and he enjoyed the sensation of the mage's rear. He started to moan out loud as he continued to thrust, ignoring all other noise outside.

The pleasure inside of him continued to build until he could no longer contain himself. Despite not attempting to, he came inside of Geitlan and he knew that he had practically stained the young boy's innards. He caught his breath in a pant and fell over with his arms stretched to catch him from landing on top of Geitlan. Sweat fell from his head and he panted with short breaths, satisfied by their sex. He expected for Geitlan to be overwhelmed with pleasure the moment he opened his eyes, but once he did, he found himself feeling like one huge ass.

 _"Mierda."_

Looking at Geitlan, Zevran could tell that the mage was far beyond from sexually satisfied. He looked as though he was in incredible pain. The assassin took the courtesy in removing himself from inside the mage, allowing him to rub his sore rear. The mage's mouth opened wide in pain, but no sound came out. He had promised to make his first time as painless as he possibly could and he couldn't go through with it. He took pity at his lover's pained expression.

What really made Zevran feel like a jerk was when Geitlan opened his eyes and glanced up at him. Despite the innocence, he saw severe pain coloring his eyes and Zevran bit his bottom lip. How could he be so reckless? Why didn't he be more careful with him? Seeing that he could not stand to see his lover in such a state, he leaned back down and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, causing the mage to wrap to stop whimpering in pain.

"Sorry. I was too rough. I hope I didn't hurt you." He kissed him some more while holding him tightly in his arms. He had hoped for Geitlan to call him a 'brute' or an 'insufferable jackass' who could not control his urges. However, what the mage said next shocked him.

"Don't worry. Minus the fact that I won't be able to sit tomorrow, this was nice. You held me, kissed me, grinded me, and did everything I never thought you would be capable of."

... Did he hear that right? He arched a brow before Geitlan planted a kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around his older lover.

"Really? You're not upset by how your first time went?"

Geitlan shook his head.

"No. I... actually enjoyed it. You were rough in the end, but... you were gentle earlier. I say that my first time was the best one."

He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. For the first time, Geitlan caught Zevran by surprise. The mage looked at him with warm eyes filled with love and sincerity and a smile that could turn the clouds away from the sky to bring the sun out to shine. He was serious.

Zevran shook his head before he allowed a small smile to surface. He leaned down and kissed his younger lover passionately. As they kissed in the dark, they removed their lips from each other.

"But the next time we do this... mind if I... umm..." Geitlan was eyeing down at Zevran's died down cock and looked back at him. The assassin chuckled when he caught hint of what the elven mage was getting at.

"Well, I hardly allow a bottom to suck me, but I guess I can make an exception." Zevran stated eagerly.

"Yeah. But for another time. I am tired."

"That's a common thing with virgins after their first time. But..." Zevran pulled Geitlan closer and kissed him passionately. "Let's just kiss each other until we're both tired."

"Sounds good to me, love."

The two placed soft lips on each other as the night continued to fly.


End file.
